Amor de autobús
by Aries AL
Summary: Ella lo espera paciente en la parada de autobús. Después de dos años de conocerse al fin decide confesarle que lo ama con una carta de amor. Cuando por fin llega el autobús, y él baja del transporte, se lleva una gran sorpresa, que aprendera una leccion
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:**

Los personajes de Sailor Moon le pertenecen a **Naoko Takeuchi **pero la presente historia es de mi inspiración.

De veras muchachas(os), al escuchar este ending me gusto mucho que decidí publicar este one-shot en base a la canción que sale.

El ending es del anime Ranma ½ de la autora **Rumiko Takahashi**. Del 11 ova que lleva el titulo "el súper ogro demoniaco"

La letra de la canción que sale en esta historia es del propio ending. El cual tiene como titulo "el amor desapareció una vez lamentablemente"

Espero les guste.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

**Amor de autobús**

_Por: .18294031_

Comenzaba a atardecer en la cuidad de Tokio. Una chica se encontraba parada junto a la parada de autobús en una calle muy concurrida. Vestía de manera muy sencilla. Portaba una camisa blanca con hombreras en los hombros, una falda color rosa que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y zapatillas blancas.

Estaba recargada en la pared, con las manos colocadas detrás de su espalda, en ellas guardaba una carta que para ella era importante.

Cada vez que veía que se acercaba un autobús sus ojos se iluminaban, pero ese brillo desaparecía al ver que la persona que ella espera no baja del trasporte. Mientras esperaban recordó como fue en esta parada donde lo conoció

º-º-º-º- º-º- º-º-º-º- º-º-Flash Back º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-

Ella se encontraba en la parada del autobús, esperándolo para partir a casa de sus amigas, en donde se reunirían a tener una sesión de estudios.

Cuando se acercaba hizo la parada, espero a que se detuviera. Las puertas se abrieron. Comenzó a subir, cuando de repente choco y cayo afuera del trasporte, al piso de la acera.

Al abrir sus ojos, noto que encima de ella se encontraba un joven guapo de cabellera plateada. Sintió un escalofrió que la recorrió por su columna vertebral.

El alzo su cabeza para quedar a la altura de ella. Ahí pudo apreciar los ojos esmeralda que poseía, y quedo prendada de su cara que no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran de un rojo carmesí. No se le pusieron rojas por el hecho de que estuviera encima de ella, si no por la cercanía de sus rostros, se preguntaba que pasaría si rozaba sus labios. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando su melodiosa voz la trajo de vuelta.

—¿Estas bien?—le pregunto aquel joven que no rebasa los 20 años

—s…si—tartamudeo por el nerviosismo

—discúlpame…es que venia corriendo porque necesitaba bajar aquí

—no te preocupes

Ambos solo se quedaron viendo sus rostros definidamente hasta que el rompió el silencio que se había formado.

—ah…perdón otra vez. Te estoy aplastando—quitándose de encima. Parándose y dándole la mano

—no hay problema—aceptándola y poniéndose de pie, al ver sus ojos no pudo evitar perderse en ellos.

El conductor al ver que ella no pensaba subir cerró las puertas y puso en marcha el transporte. Con el ruido del motor ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver de donde provenía el ruido solo para ver como el transporte desaparecía de su vista.

—lo siento te hice perder el autobús.

—Como que solo te la pasa disculpándote ¿no?—sonriéndole

—si tienes razón. Esta vez, es mi última disculpa

—ya te lo dije. Descuida esperare a el siguiente

—si al cabo que los autobuses van y vienen.

—¿para donde te dirigías?

—con un amigo—viendo su reloj—pensándolo bien ya no alcance a llegar. Ya que iban de fiesta y como no se donde queda. El me iba a indicar la dirección

—ahora yo debo disculparme. Ya que por hablar conmigo, perdiste la oportunidad de ir a la fiesta.

—ni importa habrá muchas después. A las cuales podre ir

—¿seguro?

—seguro. Y tú ¿hacia donde te diriges?

—con mis amigas. Pero yo también ya no llego a la casa de una de mis amigas.

—lo lamento.

—ya te dije que te dejes de andar disculpando—con las manos en las caderas

—ya…ya…ya tranquila. Mira ahora si para disculparme por todo lo que te hice. Te invito a tomar un helado. ¿Qué me dices?

—claro, porque no

—gracias. Por cierto ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mina Aino ¿y tú?

—Yaten Kou —

—bien, Yaten vamos para que me invites ese helado

—significa que con eso me perdonaras.

—ya veremos que pasa

—bien. Señorita Aino me haría el honor—ofreciéndole su brazo caballerosamente bromeándole

—con gusto señor Kou—tomándolo.

Ambos caminaron a la heladería para pasar una tarde agradable. Dando el comienzo de una bella amistad

º-º-º-º- º-º- º-º-º-º- º-º-Fin del Flash Back º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-

_**Ella lo vio de nuevo**_

_**Fuera de un autobús que se marchaba de la estación**_

_**¿Cuánto tiempo continuara esperando?**_

Desde entonces, ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Salían con frecuencia a algún lado. Bromeaban, reían, paseaban, se contaban sus tristezas y anhelos. Al cabo de un año, ella se había enamorado de él. A pesar de que lo negaban delante de sus amigas. Había sido descubierta y tuvo que decirles todos los detalles.

Espero recibir protestas, mas tuvo el efecto contrario. Todas la abrazaron y felicitaron que se merecía ser feliz. Ya que había sufrido con anterioridad. Le dijeron que la apoyarían en todo. Cuando les comento que se acercaba el aniversario del día en que se conocieron. Les dijo que quería decirle lo que sentía por el, pero estaba indecisa. Ella le insistieron en que debía confesarle sus sentimientos y la convencieron decidida decidió que ese día le confesaría sus sentimientos.

Ellos quisieron celebrar su aniversario de amistad, yendo de picnic. Ese día trato de decirle sobre el amor que le profesaba. Pero al parecer el destino no estaba de su lado ya que había recibido una noticia que cambiaria del destino, de uno y pondría a prueba la amistad que el le profesaba y el amor de ella.

_**La joven que abrazo**_

_**La carta de amor**_

_**Su corazón **_

_**Palpitaba**_

_**A cada suspiro**_

º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º- º-º-Flash Back º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-

Ambos estaban bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de cerezos. Ya habían terminado de comer toda la comida que había preparado. Solo en encontraban sentados recargados en el tronco del gran árbol. Viendo el crepúsculo. Ella pensó que era el momento adecuado para decirle sus sentimientos. Con una respiración profunda rompió el cómodo silencio que se había formado

—necesito decirte algo

— Necesito decirte algo—había dicho los dos al mismo tiempo. Como reacción rieron

—ah…mejor habla tu Yaten

—no…no…no las damas primero

—claro que no. Mejor tu primero y no me lo niegues porque durante los últimos días. Has estado muy nervioso. Dime te ocurre algo, sabes que puedes decírmelo

—esta bien te lo diré—tomando una respiración profunda—mis hermanos y yo, acabamos de grabar nuestro primer disco que ya salió a al venta.

—felicidades. Estoy segura que será un gran éxito—abrazándolo. Ahí noto que su amor secreto no estaba feliz del todo— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo más?

—no entiendes ¿verdad?—un poco furioso por no captar el doble sentido de la noticia

—no te enojes conmigo

—ah…no…no discúlpame tu a mi, no debí hablarte así—hablándole con ternura causando conmover el corazón de la rubia—Lo que ocurre es que mis hermanos y yo nos iremos de gira por todo el país y el mundo para promocionar el disco.

Esto fue un balde de agua fría para ella. Significaba que no lo vería por un tiempo. O lo peor que no lo vería nunca mas. Desecho lo ultimo, pensó que algún dia tenían que regresar. Mejor se dijo que esperaría un poco mas para darle la noticia de que lo ama. Para saber cuanto tiempo tendría que esperar para su regreso pregunto

—¿por cuánto tiempo se irán?

—un año o dos dependiendo de los conciertos

—les deseo mucha suerte en tu gira. Y no estudiaran

—tendremos clases privadas con un tutor. Que nos asigno nuestro representante aqi no perderemos nuestras clases

—bien por ustedes—bajando la mirada evitando derramar las lagrimas

—ya me dirás que es eso que me quieres decir

Ella se limpio la solitaria lagrima que surgió de su ojo sin que el se percatara que había derramado, levanto la mirada y mostro una radiante sonrisa

—no es nada. ¿Cuándo partirán a su gira?

—mañana mismo

Al saber que ya no lo vería de nuevo su corazón se encogió de tristeza y trato de sonar normal.

—mucha suerte y cuídate mucho.

—gracias

Al término de esta frase cambio drásticamente el tema y pensó en disfrutar de los últimos momento con su amado. Tratando de aminorar el dolor que tenia en su corazón.

º-º-º-º- º-º- º-º-º-º- º-º-Fin del Flash Back º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-

_**Era como si, desde hace 2 años**_

_**Se viviera esta escena**_

_**Se resucitaron recuerdos dolorosos**_

_**Y las lágrimas brotaron.**_

Después de su partida, trato de seguir con su vida. Le llamaba diario deseándole suerte, dándole palabras de aliento. Le escribía emails contándole de su vida. Que ya no era la misma, el pensaba que estaba así porque ya no tenia a su mejor amiga junto a el.

Para ella, eso era doloroso. Saber que solo era su amiga. Ella anhelaba que fuera algo más. Sin embargo ella mantenía la esperanza de que su amistad pasara a algo mas, lo que la aterro fue saber que su amor fue descubierto por los hermanos de Yaten. Un día de verano ella decidió que mejor le confesaba su amor por medio de un email. Estaba desesperada, en los últimos meses el no se había comunicado con ella. Trato de entenderlo pensando que estaría ocupado por el trabajo y los estudios, su comunicación se había reducido de cada semana a 15 días, luego mensualmente para acabar cada 2 meses.

Pero después de su ultima llamada, había trascurrido 5 meses y el no se había comunicado con ella. Le envió un email, diciéndole con el corazón en la mano que lo amaba, y estaba enamorada de el desde hace mas de 1 año. Y le dolía el no saber de él. Solo se enterada que le iba bien en su carrera por medio de la televisión y los programas de farándula.

Envió el email al la pagina oficial del club de fans del grupo. Se lo envió a su buzón en donde solo recibían los mensajes que iban dirigidos a Yaten. Cada uno de ellos tenía su propio espacio en la página en donde las fans podían enviarle sus cartas, imágenes y videos a su integrante favorito. No había podido enviárselo a su email personal, ya que por alguna extraña razón estaba bloqueado.

Con la esperanza de que su ruego y confesión de amor fuera leído y escuchado. Trato de pasar el día distrayéndose para evitar la angustia de saber que había pasado ¿lo habrá leído? ¿Qué pasara ahora con nuestra amistad? ¿El que pensara de mí ahora?

Fueron esas y muchas preguntas que se había formulado ese día. En la noche cuando estaba a punto de irse a dormir, sonó su teléfono. Ella pensando que al fin sus ruegos fueron escuchados, corrió rápidamente a contestar el teléfono.

Al descolgarlo tenia una sonrisa radiante, para después borrarse al saber que el que la llamaba era Taiki uno de los hermanos de Yaten. El tenía a parte de él otro hermano, que se llamaba Seiya.

El le pregunto que sentimientos tenía hacia su hermano. Nerviosa comenzó a negar lo que había dicho. El le dijo que no mintiera, había leído el correo que le envió a su hermano, y para confirmar su sospechas. Comenzó a recitarlo tal y como ella lo había escrito

Al saberse descubierta, le tuvo que decir que era cierto. Lo amaba, le dijo que lo amaba incluso mucho antes de saber que se iba de gira. Que un día antes de su partida, trato de decirle lo que sentía por el, pero no tuvo oportunidad. Le reclamo el como se había enterado.

El contesto simplemente de que ese día su hermano tuvo que salir, para atender algo con respecto a una de sus presentaciones y le había pedido de favor a Seiya y a el que contestaras las cartas de las admiradoras. Ahí ellos descubrieron la confesión de amor que le había enviado.

Ella temerosa de que su hermano le fuera con el chisme, le pidió de favor o suplico que Seiya y el no le dijera nada. Tenía miedo de su reacción. La tranquilizo diciéndole que no se preocupara que su secreto estuviera a salvo con ellos. Pero antes de que terminara la llamada. Le dijo que se diera prisa en confesarle sus sentimientos, después colgó.

Ella no entendió que había querido decir con eso. Después de 3 meses más recibió una llamada del propio Yaten diciendo que ya faltaba muy poco para su regreso. Y que le había ocurrido algo maravilloso, se alegro mucho, pero no duro mucho, ya que la llamada tuvo que durar poco o cortarse porque había escuchado una voz femenina que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad, escucho como el le hablaba con cariño, algo que nunca hizo con ella. Le colgó sin siquiera despedirse de ella. Eso le había dolido y estuvo deprimida por un largo tiempo sus amigas trataron de animarla mas sus esfuerzos fueron en vano.

Un día antes del ayer, recibió la llamada de Seiya, diciéndole que regresaban a Tokio hoy. Esa fue la chispa que hizo que la esperanza resurgiera en ella. Un día antes de su llegada escribió una carta de amor, ahora si mejorada y bien hecha diciéndole todo su amor que lo amaba con locura y quería que el le correspondiera igual.

_**Ahora ese amor ha desaparecido **_

_**Lamentablemente **_

Y aquí estaba en la parada del autobús en donde se había conocido hacia 2 años atrás, su corazón le decía que fuera ahí, tenia una corazonada de que algo iba a ocurrir. Y se arreglo casual pero sencillamente. Y con la carta en sus manos se dirigió a el lugar en donde su historia de amor comenzó.

Escucho el sonido del motor del transporte. Levanto la vista y vio al autobús que se acercaba a la parada. Al llegar y detenerse sus ojos brillaron con mayor intensidad, su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. Algo le decía que esta vez era el autobús correcto.

Al pararse y abrirse sus puertas, la gente comenzó a descender del transporte, primero bajaron unos niños para dar paso a varias personas adultas, cuando pensó que no estaba ahí. Bajaron otras dos personas, al parecer era una pareja. Después el trasporte cerró sus puertas y retomo su camino.

Al identificar o ver bien a la pareja. Su corazón se encogió y se fue por los suelos partiéndose en mil pedazos junto con su alma.

Ahí estaba el cual ella consideraba como el amor de su vida. Después de 2 años de no verlo, por fin lo volvía a ver. _Se ve mas guapo_ pensaba, tenia unas facetas mas definidas, su cuerpo estaba bien trabajado y proporcionado. Vestía de manera casual.

Pero eso no fue lo que más le llamo la atención, lo que le destrozo el corazón. Fue el hecho de que iba tomado de la mano de una mujer, de cabello rojo vino. Parecía decente, ella vestía de manera simple con un vestido blanco y el cabello suelto. Con zapatillas blancas. Ambos tomados de la mano comenzaron a caminar por la acera ignorándola.

Trato de contener las lagrimas que amenazan con salir. Pero lo que provoco que le diera el golpe final o lo que hizo que su corazón sintiera que le habían clavado un gran clavo partiéndolo en mil pedazos, aun más de lo que ya estaba. Fue que noto que en la mano izquierda de ella sobresalía un anillo de diamantes. Incluso escucho algunas frases de la boca de ellos, cuando pasaron a su lado, confirmando lo que su mente trataba de negar.

—Yaten mi amor ¿para cuando quieres que nos casemos?

—no lo se. Dime tu princesa, cuando quieres casarte. Para mi tus palabras son ordenes para mis oídos.

—no lo se. Dime tú

—te diré que si por mi fuera, nos casaríamos mañana mismo

—que cosas dices—viendo como ella se sonrojaba

—que es la verdad. Pero ya que debemos ir despacio, aun no hemos fijado fecha para nuestro matrimonio.

—si tienes razón de momento hemos pasado lo difícil. Ya que mi padre aun no se repone del todo el hecho de que me vaya a casar. O piense que su pequeña hija ya se va de su lado.

—eso si, que te parece si nos casamos dentro de 3 meses

—por mi esta bien

—genial. Si quieres mañana comenzamos con los preparativos de la boda.

—no te molesta si nos casamos en Venecia.

—para nada, si tu quieres que nos casemos en tu lugar de origen, así será. Solo necesito arreglar algunos asuntos de trabajo aquí en Japón, para después irme contigo a Venecia a planear nuestra boda y casarnos.

—ay…Yaten eres un gran hombre, eso fue lo que me hizo que me enamorara de ti.

—y tu una gran mujer por eso yo también me enamore de ti

—Te Amo Yaten-san

—Yo también te amo Kameko-san—tomándola de la cintura y besándola. Enfrente de la rubia, fue una gran apuñalada para su corazón destrozado.

—vámonos si no queremos hacer enojar a tus hermanos

—tienes razón—emprendiendo el viaje abrazándola por la cintura.

'_significa que se van a casar muy pronto'_ fue cuando la triste realidad la golpeo. Ella ya no pertenecía o ella ya no formaba parte de la vida de él.

Mientras la pareja se perdía de vista, fue ahí que lagrimas silenciosas salían de sus ojos. Fue ahí cuando por fin dejo que saliera a flote el dolor y la tristeza que comenzaba a desgarrarle el corazón, pero sobre todo el alma.

_**Cerca de ti, no puedo hacer nada**_

_**Y me he puesto triste**_

Ahora ella entendía lo que le había querido decir Seiya, en la última llamada que recibió de ellos. Donde le informaban que ya estaban de regreso en Tokio.

º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º- º-º-Flash Back º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º

Ella estaba estudiando para un examen que física que tendría dentro de 2 días. Cuando el teléfono de su departamento sonó. Fue a contestar pensando que seria alguna de sus amigas

—si diga

—mina soy yo Seiya

—ah…hola Seiya ¿Cómo les esta yendo en la gira?

—muy bien. Nos ha ido de maravilla, pero para eso no te llamaba

—¿entonces…?

—es para avisarte, que ya pasado mañana estamos de vuelta en Tokio

—en serio. Esa es una gran noticia

—espera un momento…necesito decirte algo importante

—¿Qué pasa no me preocupes?

—Taiki me dijo que no te lo dijera. Pero no puedo…siento que si alguien no te lo dice termines enterándote por terceros y termines lastimada…

—¿Qué pasa le ocurrió algo a Yaten?

—no el esta bien, no te preocupes

—entonces…

—solo te diré que durante el tiempo que duro nuestra gira. Yaten ya no es el mismo de antes, el pues…como decírtelo…ehm…necesito encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decírtelo….es difícil sabes

—ya habla como esta eso de que ya no es el mismo

—ahh…no soy yo quien para decírtelo. Lo único que diré, es que Yaten cambio drásticamente, ya no es aquel chico divertido que solía ser mi hermano. El digamos que algo hizo que cambiara es lo único que te diré en esta llamada.

—por que no puedes ser explicito

—por que a mi no me corresponde decírtelo. Por favor a su tiempo lo sabrás, lo único o el motivo de mi llamada era para avisarte que estamos de vuelta aquí en Japón. Pero será por unos días, después haremos otra gira. Lo único que te pido es que seas fuerte…prométemelo

—es que…

—por favor prométeme que pase lo que pase, trataras de ser fuerte y seguirás adelante con tu vida. No importa las circunstancias.

—esta bien

—gracias, de verdad que eres una gran amigas. Ya sabes que si necesitas algo, aquí estamos Taiki y yo para ayudarte en lo que podamos

—gracias Seiya de verdad que eres un gran amigo

—de nada cuídate y por favor trata de ser fuerte.

—lo hare adiós.

Colgó en teléfono, dejando que una esperanza surgiera en su interior siendo opacada por una semilla de duda en su corazón.

º-º-º-º- º-º- º-º-º-º- º-º-Fin del Flash Back º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-

_**Ahora ese amor ha desaparecido **_

_**Lamentablemente **_

Ahora entendió que perdió esta batalla desde hace mucho, que nunca el se enteraría de lo que alguna vez, ella sentía por el. Dio una última mirada hacia donde había desaparecido el hombre del cual se enamoro y dijo en voz alta algo que pensó que el jamás escucharía que este deseo se lo llevaría el viento.

—espero que seas feliz, muy feliz. Ahora se que serás feliz a lado de esa mujer, que rezo para que ella te haga inmensamente feliz. Porque yo tratare de encontrar mi felicidad. Siempre estarás en mi corazón, adiós para siempre Yaten Kou.

Comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, ella no tenía ganas de ver a nadie. Quería estar sola. Siguió caminando, mientras veía el crepúsculo que se mostraba en esa tarde de primavera.

A su lado paso un autobús, y pensó que mejor era comenzar a seguir adelante con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, seria fuerte como se lo había prometido a Seiya.

_**Quiero orar para que el próximo amor**_

_**Se haga realidad**_

Sabía que ese amor no se iría tan fácilmente que con ayuda del tiempo, se iría borrando poco a poco para convertirse en un vago recuerdo, el cual ella siempre llevaría en su corazón. El cual tardaría en sanar la herida que le provoco este amor.

Camino lentamente perdiéndose en la acera, mientras que los que iban detrás de ella. Veían con tristeza la carta de amor que llevaba en sus manos, la cual jamás seria entregada.

Vio hacia el horizonte, rezando para que el próximo amor que ella tuviera o el que sintiera su corazón. Esta vez fuera realidad y pueda ser correspondido.

Sabia que el ya no seria su media naranja, que el que ella buscaba estaba en alguna parte del mundo. Solo tenia que buscarlo, o ese amor llegaría a ella.

_**Ya quiero tenerlo**_

**El amor es extraño, pero a la vez es un sentimiento maravilloso que nos hace sentir que somos seres humanos. Cada persona se enamora de diferente manera. Unas puede ser fáciles de saber, mientras que otras no se sabe como ocurre el enamoramiento. Ocurre de una forma en la cual ni siquiera tú sabes como ocurre, pero te enamoras. Te hace sentir feliz y que tengas una felicidad inmensa, pero a la vez te hace sentir triste y que piensas que el mundo se te viene encima. Hay algunas veces, que se gana otras que se pierde. Cuando toca perder, hay que saber que nos toco perder en esa ocasión y desearle a esa persona que ojala que sea feliz. Y no desearle el mal. Porque eso llena tu corazón de odio y rencor. Convirtiéndote en alguien que tu no quieres ser**

**Porque la persona perfecta para cada uno de nosotros es aquel/a que nos acepta por quienes somos y no por lo que aparentamos ser, es aquella persona que pasa de ver nuestro físico y ve nuestro corazón. Todos tenemos a alguien especial esperándonos, o tal vez ya lo conocemos y no lo podemos ver. Simplemente nunca pierdas la esperanza n.n**

**¡FIN!**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º- º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

notas de autora:

Que les pareció, la verdad este one-shot, lo escribí a parte de la canción basándome en una experiencia propia que viví hace 3 años o mas bien casi 4. Esto ocurrió cuando estaba en la secundaria. No se ustedes, mejor se las cuento porque ya no se que creer del amor. La verdad no saben lo mal que me pongo al ver a las parejas que se abrazan me gustaría sentirme así, amada y querida por alguien. Entregarle mi corazón a esa persona especial. No se si algún día encontrare a alguien quien me quiera por mi forma de ser y no por mi físico. Mejor les cuento la experiencia que tuve y de ahí me dan su opinión

Yo era de esas típicas chicas, que con solo mirar a un chico guapo decía, "ese me gusta" y ya.

Pero en el último año. Conocí a un chavo peculiar que me enseño una valiosa lección que nunca olvidare.

Comencé a conocerlo y tratarlo, casi a la mitad del ciclo escolar me di cuenta que me gustaba mucho. Un día en el mes de febrero o marzo, la verdad casi no me acuerdo, le dije o envié una carta diciendo que me gustaba mucho. Recibí de inmediato la respuesta diciéndome que tenía novia.

Eso me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Sabía que eso podía pasar, pero eso pasa no que a veces no eres correspondido porque esa persona ya esta con alguien más.

En fin le dije que no importaba, que podíamos ser amigos. El acepto encantado, desde entonces mi vida, tomo un giro distinto.

Ya que después de que salí de la secu, en la prepa aumento mi gusto, es decir que me gustaba más de lo normal. No dejaba de pensar en el, ahí me di cuenta que me había enamorado de él. Ya se preguntaran como paso eso. La verdad ni yo misma se como ocurrió, solo se que el amor es extraño a veces o te enamoras de diferentes maneras.

Para mi la forma en que me enamore de él, fue extraña lo admito. El no era ni tan guapo ni tan feo, pongamos punto intermedio. Ahí analice que lo que me atrajo de ese chico fue su personalidad no su físico. El era muy carismático, amigable, inteligente, responsable, en fin muchas cosas.

Desde ese entonces, vi la vida de diferente forma. El ha sido el único chico del cual yo me he enamorado. En la prepa nunca conocí a nadie como el. Lo digo porque casi la mayoría o casi todo los chavos, que conocí ahí. Solo les importaba el físico de una mujer. Que si era guapa o tenía buenas curvas. En fin ustedes me entienden a lo que me refiero. Pensé que en la prepa nunca iba a encontrar a alguien sincero. Ya que la mayoría de los chavos, solo se la pasaban jugando o haciendo maldades. Ya me había resignado hasta que paso el año pasado.

Ya estaba en el último semestre, faltaban 5 meses para la graduación, cuando conocí a un chavo de 2 semestre, que su salón estaba junto al mío. Por eso lo veía a diario, lo conocí y me veía extraño. No entendía el porque, lo fui conociendo y tratando. Nos hicimos amigos, casi siempre conversaba con el o lo saludaba.

Mis compañeras de grupo, me decían que yo le gustaba. Al principio lo negué alegando que apenas nos conocíamos. No sabe que tanta razón tenían ellas.

Faltando casi 1 mes, me entere por medio de una de mis mejores amigas y los amigos de él. Que yo le gustaba, les juro me quede en shock, no entendía que fue lo que hice para que el se sintiera atraído por mi.

Mi amiga Jessica me dijo que fue mi forma de ser, que el quería algo serio conmigo. Ella hablo con el primero pasa asegurarse que iba en serio. Ya que he sido lastimada por los hombres, lo menciono porque hubo algunos chavos, que disque decían que yo les gustaba, etc…me decían, linda, hermosa dulzura, etc…

Yo como tonta caí en su juego, me había ilusionado con ellos. Solo para que mis ilusiones, fueran rotas después. Alegándome como si fuera la cosa mas horrible del mundo, que quien se fijaría en mi.

Por eso casi no confió en los hombres. La verdad han lastimado mucho y ya no se que pensar.

Les juro que me sentí mal, al no poder corresponderle como es debido. Yo solo siento amistad, por el. Después de una semana que hable con el, diciéndole que no podía corresponderle de momento. Me di cuenta que es un buen chavo, casi como el de la secundaria.

Me entere que ya tenía novia, según palabras de sus amigos, que a ella le gustaba mucho el. Nunca entenderé que fue lo que lo motivo a ser su novio. Sus amigos me preguntaron que si me sentía mal o estaba enojada y triste. Yo les conteste que no, ese era el riesgo que corría o corríamos los dos, que el otro se enamorara de alguien mas o se hiciera novio (a) de otra persona. Además lo único que les dije fue que me sentí extraña, que era el momento de hacerme a la idea de que ya no era para mí o ya no estaba disponible.

Si se pregunta que paso con el amor que sentía hacia el chavo de la secu, lo único que diré, es que ya ese amor es un vago recuerdo. Con el tiempo el se fue saliendo de mi corazón. Lo único que siento por el es cariño. Nada mas, el ya salió de mi corazón pero siempre su recuerdo habitara en el. Ya que el me enseño el verdadero significado del amor y como amar a alguien. Que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiera conocido. Lo que se es que mi vida seria igual de aburrida.

Solo anhelo que el hombre de mis sueños llegue y se enamore de mí por mi forma de ser. Que me acepte por quien soy y no por lo que aparento ser, aquella persona que pase de ver mi físico y vea mi corazón. Que la verdad ya he sido lastimada bastante

No lo se díganme que les pareció esta historia. Solo puse mi experiencia en esto porque necesitaba sacar, esto que tengo que me agobia el corazón. No quise decir nombre por respeto a los chavos.


	2. nota final

Notas de autora:

De verdad chicas muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad que me sirvieron de mucho, por lo que he leído la mayoría de ustedes ya están en la universidad. Ay como las envidio pero no negativamente, sino de la forma positiva. De momento yo no he podido estudiar la universidad por la sencilla razón de que no tengo los recursos para hacerlo, mas tengo fe de que podre estudiar una carrera.

Lo único que les digo y deseo es que en sus carreras dependiendo de cual estudien las lleven a una vida laboral muy exitosa.

Para las otras personas que leen mis demás historias. Recuerden que** NUNCA JAMAS! **Por mucho que de momento no tenga trabajo porque lo estoy buscando o no estudie por no poder tener los recursos para ellos.** NUNCA **dejare una historia sin terminar pueda que no actualice tan seguido porque yo no tengo internet en mi casa pero siempre subiré algo. Aprovecho para invitarlas a que se den una pasada por mis demás historias**.**

Para las personas que estudian que piensen que es aburrido o no les gusta ir a la escuela. Mejor no digan cosas después se arrepienten de ello. Ya que para mi me siento mal ya que a parte de que trato de buscar trabajo y cuando me dan una negativa es deprimente. Ya que lo busco para el poder ahorrar aunque sea para hacer la ficha para el examen de admisión. Y más cuando ya haces todas las cosas que quieres hacer y luego no tienes nada que hacer que te aburres.

Aprovechen esta etapa de su vida, el ser estudiantes ya que cuando uno crece adquiere mas responsabilidades lo digo por experiencia propia. Y después no puedes hacer las cosas que te fascinan por tener que cumplir con tus responsabilidades

Últimamente no he podido actualizar por estar enferma y cuestiones económicas

Les confieso que en un principio me sentí nerviosa al poner mi experiencia y pensar que me dijeran o me sintiera mal por ser la única de poner mis penas en Fanfiction. Mas al ver sus comentarios eso me hizo sentir mucho mejor.

Desearía que fueran ustedes las que me dijeran estas palabras a diario. Ya que lamentablemente yo he estado rodeada de gente muy superficial y con eso me refiero a mis familiares y mis antiguos compañeros de preparatoria que la mayoría pensaban que el anime de Sailor Moon era muy tonto. Fue difícil convivir con ellos teniendo que tenían esas ideas locas, de que si tienes enfrente a un chico guapo te guste inmediatamente y lanzártele a ligártelo. De mi salón solo hubo 5 personas que me aceptaban tal y como soy. Con gustos y todo. Una de ellas es mi amiga Jessica que aparece su nombre en el one-shot en la parte de abajo en donde puse mi experiencia. Además de que intentaban hacerme cambiar solo para que les gustara a los demás, eso si que no. No lo hare prefiero ser yo misma y que me acepten con mis gustos, virtudes y defectos. Porque todos tenemos unos no creen.

**Contestación a los reviews**

**Tefa-sakura:** muchas gracias por compartirme tu experiencia me confundí un poco pero si le puse atención entendiéndole al final y tienes razón, creo que esa experiencia que pase me esta haciendo que me ayude a enfrentarme mejor hacia el futuro. Eso si he sido mas cuidadosa con respecto al trato de los hombres, ya que la mayoría de los que he visto en mi opinión personal. Solo andan tras el físico de las mujeres. Que bueno que te gusto la historia.

**Amary: **si me acuerdo de ese fic, lo sigo perdón si a veces no puedo dejar review como quiero.Yo también espero lo mismo, mas ahorita me estoy enfocando en buscar trabajo. Con respecto a tu pregunta, tienes mi permiso para tomar la idea del fic para ampliarla, me parece buena idea. Más perdóname si no te pude dejar mp o escribirte un correo. Tengo fe en que leerás este mensaje o sino tratare de dejarte el mp, últimamente eh estado enferma, por eso me he ausentado y también por cuestiones económicas.

**Elymoon: **muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento. Por cierto, felicidades te deseo lo mejor y que tengas una vida llena de felicidad y armonía a lado de tu prometido y futuro marido. Sino me fallan las cuentas faltan un mes para tu matrimonio y eso hago la cuenta desde que me dejaste el review que fue en enero súmale cuatro meses, te casas en mayo.

**Usagi13chiba:** tu tampoco confías en los hombres, vaya eso me sorprendió; pero bueno cada una tienes sus razones y las respeto. Y creo que eso me sirve para que sea un poco mas cuidadosa con a quien escojo para amigo si son por puro interés o quieren ser mis amigos de verdad. Gracias por tus palabras de aliento y hare caso a lo que todas me están diciendo y como dice el refrán "hay que darle tiempo al tiempo" no crees, ahorita mejor me enfoco en buscar un trabajo para poder salir de la crisis económica. Que bueno que te gusto

**Christy DxH 4ever:** gracias por tu comentario que te gustaría la historia. Y si la mayoría de los fics tienen finales felices, pero cada autora decide que final darle y déjame decirte que no todas las historias tienen finales felices te lo digo porque he leído muchos fics, la mayoría tienen el final feliz, mas muy pocos tienen un final triste.

Por ultimo les quería avisar que ya esta el primer capitulo de la secuela de _*****__**una sombra en el espejo**__*****___y por petición de todos los que la han leído, la secuela lleva el titulo

_***The shade disappears: Recovery of my reflection***_

Ya esta el primer capitulo, solo lo anuncio para las que sean fans de la pareja de Mina&Yaten, perdón por la tardanza en la actualización.


End file.
